


Interlude 2

by TheLastPizzaRoll



Series: Interludes [2]
Category: Short Stories - Saki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastPizzaRoll/pseuds/TheLastPizzaRoll
Summary: Also non-contextual!





	Interlude 2

~Interlude Two~  
“Nadiya, come in,” Command echoed on her radio.  
“Reporting in,” Nadiya replied.  
“Have you initiated Operation One-Stone?”  
“Affirmative.”  
“Okay. Stay alert. Command out.”  
Nadiya unbolted the sewer grate and jumped into the sewer pipes. The smell was putrid. She switched on the lamp on her head to the sight of rats and feces everywhere. She almost threw up. Nadiya began moving forward, the sharp clicking of her shoes on the concrete ground echoing eerily throughout the stone walls of the cloaca, eventually happening upon a door labed: “Только авторизованный персонал”.   
“Authorized personnel my ass.” Nadiya spoke.  
She pulled the pistol from her holster and shot the door knob reaching inside to open the door. Nadiya climbed up the stairwell that rose before her. She arrived at the entrance, and just before opening the door, she stopped. The small utter of voices was just barely noticeable.  
“How long are we gonna be here?” said a voice  
“I dunno, but that spy should be here soon. If we don’t wait, all of our intelligence could be stolen,” said another.

Only two should be ahead she thought. I can take them.  
Nadiya twisted the door knob until it turned no further, and brandished a bayonet. She burst through, and before the two Russians knew what was happening, both of their throats were sliced open and bleeding. Nadiya wiped her knife on one of the Russian’s clothes and sheathed it. Nadiya proceeded forward through a hallway, with several doors on the sides, along with the occasional stairwell leading up or down. Finally, she happened upon the room she was looking for, and it was surrounded by guards.  
There was no way Nadiya was going to get through this without a gunfight. She hugged the wall, just out of the guards’ sight, and looked for something she could use for cover. She spotted a coffee table, and smashed her fist against it. Bulletproof, just as she expected. The guards were approaching now. Nadiya flipped and dragged the table to the center of the hall, alerting the guards to her presence. Looking through the glass Nadiya counted five guards, three with automatic rifles and two with pistols. They fired at the table to no avail.  
As the two pistol users reloaded, Nadiya peaked out and shot at them, landing bullets in their legs and torso. The other guards began moving up. The table’s integrity wasn’t going to much last longer. She flipped the table onto it’s short side, and pressed on toward them. Just as the glass began to shatter, she kicked the table toward them and rolled away, with the glass exploding into shards behind her. The guards screamed as most of their clothes were soaking in their blood. Nadiya stood up and shot the remaining three guards.  
She didn’t have much time. The gunfight was loud, and she could hear the stomp of footsteps above. Nadiya burst into the intelligence room and stuck her USB-Aerial into the nearest computer. It uploaded the data almost instantly. She repeated this with a few other computers until all of the Russian intelligence was uploaded to Kiev, Ukraine. The guards breached into the room and yelled. They pointed their guns at her. They put a rag over her mouth, but all she could think was: Yes, I’ve done it.

The guards carry her to her torture, and she is never heard from again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddaya think? Should I stop posting these? They kinda suck. Sorry I've subjected your fandom to these.


End file.
